Olivine Mantines
by Jarl Josef Windcaller
Summary: The Olivine Mantines. Professional battling team in the rebuilding phase. Fic focuses on the team's members on and off the field. SYOC, Good on characters.
1. Chapter 1

Bright lights flashed from high above, illuminating the room. On one side of the room there was a podium on a raised platform with a large board behind it. The board was separated into four sections of eight, in numerical order with a different team logo and name next to it. There would be two rounds in the draft. The Draft Board had a timer up top letting everyone know how long each team had to make their selection. Most teams were in private rooms with a live feed of the board and their top brass. Each team would be hoping to land the next Pokémon battling star in this year's draft. They would review all the film on the recruit's season by the end of April, just in time for the annual draft held in May.

Each room had the team logo on the front and was locked. One door had a Wailord on front, and a "Please do not enter" sign on the handle. Inside the room there was a long table with chairs all down the sides and one on the ends. The team's owner, president, general manager, coaches, and scouts all lined the table. The GM stood up and announced, "Gentlemen, today begins the rebuilding of the Olivine Wailers. There is some nice talent out there, and we can draft it, but we also need to develop it. Last year's 1-17 record tied the league's worst overall record, and we were the first team to go winless in conference play. I expect better, so let's take that new step now."

All the men and women in the room nodded in agreement, and turned their attention to the live feed on the monitor screen in their room. The Commissioner walked out from behind the curtain and up to the podium. He was of a shorter stature, wore a black suit with a white shirt and blue tie, and had his thinning gray hair combed off to one side. He cleared his throat before he began and said, "Ladies and gentleman, it is with great honor that we open this year's draft for the Professional Pokémon Battling Association (PPBA). I would like to thank all the young men and women who displayed their talents at the high school and collegiate levels, and I wish you all the best of luck in this year's draft. The Olivine Wailers have the first pick." With that he walked off the stage and waited for his phone to ring with the pick.

In front of the podium were a number of circular dining tables with many young hopefuls and their families all hoping to be drafted. There were phones at the tables for the teams to call so they could notify the player they selected before the Commissioner announced the selection. The old man waited patiently as the draft clock was ticking down the ten minutes. There was about 2:17 left on the clock when the phone went off. He picked it up, nodded, hung up, and then headed for the podium again. The room went silent as he pulled out an envelope within his jacket and opened it up.

"And with the first pick in the 2013 Draft, The Olivine Wailers select… Kirk Lazarus, Vermilion High School."

**AN: This story will follow the antics of the Olivine Wailers throughout the offseason and regular season. If you would like to submit an OC for this story please PM me. Here's the OC form, so I know you didn't just read SYOC in the description please title your PM's "Wailord Hunter"**

OC Form: (Accepting OCs for the Olivine Wailers, as is the focus. Need some rookies and veterans, make Pokémon age appropriate. I know it's a bit long, but the more you provide, the better)

-Name: (obvious enough, with a nickname if they have one)

-Gender:

-Age/Grade: (17+)

-Sports mentality: (What is your OC like on a sports team? Are they about themselves or a team player? Etc.)

-Hometown/Region: (can be from any game/TV episode)

-Appearance: (Go wild with this if you want, "odd" hair colors welcome:: include height, eye color/shape, skin tone, body build, hair color and style, any miscellaneous birth marks, scars, etc.)

-Clothing: (everyday wear)

-Personality: (be most detailed on this)

-Love interest: (put yes or no if interested, if yes put a small description)

-Activities/Things they like:

-Activities/Things they dislike:

-Pokemon Team: (Make them appropriate to your character's age and skill level, but remember it is a professional battling league. Must have 3, an optional 4th as backup. No nicknames please. include gender, move-set up to 6, personality, and how your OC obtained them. No legendaries, and no shinies unless you provide a great story to go with it. Make them appropriate to your character's age)

-Anything you can think of that you feel is important:


	2. A' Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my ideas and characters**

"And with the first pick of the 2013 PPBA Draft, the Olivine Wailers select… Kirk Lazarus, Vermilion High School," announced Dirk Fisher, the commissioner of the PPBA. Kirk stood up with a big grin on his face. He stood at 6'2" with light brown hair that reached down to his blue eyes. He wore a red suit with white gator skin shoes and a medallion hanging from his neck in the shape of a dollar sign. He hugged his mom to right and slapped his dad on the ass.

"I did it pops, _love, inspiration, dreams,_ all made today baby." He strutted up to the podium and shook the commissioner's hand, turned to the crowd with a huge grin on his face. He said thanks to Dirk and turned to walk off to the side where the Wailers head coach was waiting.

"Hello Kirk, I'm Kevin Barrett, nice to meet you," he said as he shook Kirk's hand. He was shorter than Kirk by a few inches, with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black suit with a gold watch on his left wrist. He was handed a jersey from an assistant behind him and held one shoulder while Kirk held the other. They both looked at the photographer as he snapped pictures. They then proceeded off the stage into the Wailers' draft room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our first draft pick is here," said Barrett. All the coaches and team officials walked up and shook Kirk's hand as they introduced themselves.

_*** Three Hours Later ***_

"Well, now that the draft is over we have a press conference. Mickey, call Tyler to make sure he's here," Barrett said to his assistant coach Mickey Tuite. Tuite was even shorter than Barrett and had his head shaved so he could hide his fading hairline. Tuite pulled out his phone and walked out of the room as he made a call.

Barrett and Lazarus followed Tuite out of the room and turned left down a hallway. They turned right at the end of the corridor and it opened into a room with a press podium and reporters were sitting in chairs with photographers all around the room. The two got to their seats with Kirk sitting on the end and Barrett in the middle. Someone walked up to the podium and took his seat next to Barrett.

"Glad you could make it Tyler. Let's get this started." Tyler was 5'10" with short blonde hair that was spiked in the front and wore a black tight fitting shirt with jeans, a white belt, and tan boots.

"Thanks coach. I _really_ appreciate it," said Tyler in a smug voice. They turned their attention to the reporters. Before they could ask questions Barrett cleared his throat and pulled out a piece of paper with a prepared statement.

"I would like to make an announcement before we begin today's press conference, I know you're all tired so I'll keep it short. As of today, I am naming Tyler team captain, due to his abilities both on and off the field. He is an exceptional leader, and he tries his hardest for this team."

One reporter leaned over to another and said, "He's had no time with this team and he's already naming a captain? Only rookie coach who's dumb enough to do that."

"Coach, how do you feel about your team's chances to compete this year given the abysmal season a year ago?"

"Well we have some young- " Barrett started before getting cut off.

"Do you think this team will even win a game?"

"Now you listen here, this team has some fresh talent. We're all excited for the season, so instead of cutting me off let me answer the damn question," Barrett said angrily.

"Kirk, being the top pick in the draft, do you think you'll make an impact right away?"

"Man this gone be _too easy,_ they should let me coach or somethin'. Cause I'm the shit, and y'all bout to smell it," Kirk replied. The reporters all were taken aback and a few chuckled to themselves.

"You sound pretty confident. Are your abilities that good?"

"Man who you think I is. I'm the _number one_ pick baby. I'm loaded with talent."

"This is the pros, not high school. Do you think you'll be able to have any success at this level?"

"Stupid question. Man I'm out, I quit this dumb press conference," he said before storming off and walking out of the room. The reporter who asked the question laughed as he wrote on his notepad before asking another question.

"Being team captain, how do you plan to handle egos like that, Tyler?"

"Yes, well, I'd like to thank coach for the opportunity and let you all know that he will be dealt with. No rookie is going to be dumb enough to try and outshine me. If he's the shit then I'm the _'A' hole_." Tyler responded.

Barrett's face flushed with anger as he heard Tyler's response. He buried his head in his hands and tried to calm down. "All right that's enough. Get the hell out of here. Press conference _over_." Barrett walked out and looked to his assistant coach and said, "Going to be a rough year. Let's go, I need a drink."

**AN: I've received a few good OC's but I need a few more, especially females to help round out this team. I hope you enjoyed this update! Sorry for the wait on it, and I'll try to update soon. Tyler is the OC of Your Broski. Let me know what you think. :)**


	3. My Body's a Temple

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 2**

Kevin Barrett sat behind a desk in his office. Two sides of the room were glass with blinds and a door. On the side opposite the door there were shelves with trophies and photos of the coach and his family. He picked up a newspaper that lay on his desk with the headline, "Rough First Day" with a picture of him from the press conference with his face buried in his hands.

He rubbed the temples on his forehead and looked over at his assistant coach who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk.

"Damn it Mickey, this job is going to be hard enough without the negative press Kirk drummed up on day one. You need a drink?" Barrett asked his assistant coach.

"Sure. My grandpa used to drink a fifth a day, my uncle drank one glass then BAM! Dead like Fred. It's all about genetics Kevin," Tuite replied.

"Yeah I really couldn't care less. Do you want the drink or not?"

"Fill it up Kevin," he said as he handed a glass over. Barrett went over to the shelf behind his desk and pulled a glass bottle with amber liquid in it and set it on the desk. He grabbed some ice cubes out of a mini fridge and dropped them into each of the glasses before filling the glasses. He handed one to Mickey and took a sip, grimacing at the taste.

"You know what's wrong with having young talent Mickey? They're reckless. We need a veteran. Tyler may be the captain which is fine on the field, but we need a more level headed leader in the locker room."

"I hear the Blackthorn Dragons were trying to save cap space and cut Brisco."

"Really? They dropped last year's Ketchum winner?" The Ketchum is a trophy for the player who has the most wins while not a member of the starting 7. "That'd be a catch. I have to call Reeder. He'll make a deal. He always does." Barrett then picked up the phone off his desk and punched in the general manager's number. "Reeder? It's Kevin Barrett. Yes I have a favor to ask of you."

"Good day Kevin, I was just about to call you. I just made a signing you'll be very interested in. Also, the big guy informed me he wanted a new nickname and jerseys. He probably doesn't want to be reminded of last season."

"Well who's the new guy?"

"Emerson Brisco. I think you'll be pleased."

"Always a step ahead aren't you? Well I'll be meeting with you soon then." Kevin hung up and looked back at the paper on his desk. "Bastards already thinking we'll be worse than last year. We'll show them."

_***One Month Later***_

A large black pickup truck pulled into a parking lot outside Olivine's stadium. It was roughly five stories high and could fit over 100,000 fans. Tyler opened the door after shutting his car off and dropped down to the ground. He looked at the practice facility that was right next to the stadium and headed over. He was about to cross the main driveway when a red Camaro ripped through, almost hitting him.

"Hey watch it you 'A' Hole!" he shouted at the driver. The door opened up and out stepped another member of the team. He stood at 6'1" with dark brown hair that hung messily, onyx eyes, and had a lean frame. He wore a black hat that rested gently on his head, a black shirt with the long sleeves rolled up, black pants with a silver chain hanging out of the pocket, and a pair of retro Jordan's.

"Tyler, take it easy brah, no need to get all worked up," said Loki LaCosta.

"Shut it LaCosta, Have you even evolved your pichu yet?" Tyler responded.

"I don't have to. Now are we going to practice or are we going to flirt all day?"

"_I'm_ team captain and I do whatever _I_ want!" Tyler shouted, voice cracking, before storming off to the practice facility. Loki chuckled to himself as he slowly shuffled to the facility as well. He walked inside the familiar building and winked at the young lady working the front desk as he passed. She gave a light smile in return and Loki turned the corner before busting out in a grin. He heard the sound of metal clanging and some shouting and followed the noise. He stepped into the weight room and saw several teammates already there. Tyler was shrieking as he did pull-ups in the corner. Coach Barrett was standing next to the door in his usual khakis, team polo, and visor. He had a clipboard with a list of who would be attending the OTA's, optional team activities, and looked up as he saw Loki.

"Hey son, it's good to see you. Tyler's off doing his own thing and a few more teammates should be showing up soon. You can either start working out or wait for everyone else. After that we'll begin our training session," said Barrett.

"You got it coach, you gotta be in shape to battle."

"That's what I like to hear. I'll see you in a few then," Barrett replied before walking out of the room. Loki went over to one of the machines and started his daily workout, breaking into a sweat in no time. He was just shifting to a new machine when he heard someone whistling outside the room. He saw a female trainer walk in. She was roughly 5'3" with pale blonde hair that was dyed different colors on the ends and put up in a ponytail. She had a light tan and green eyes with an orange ring around them. She wore a graphic tee that said, "I'm not small, I'm fun sized" and shorts with white sneakers.

"Hey girl, what's your name?" asked Loki, already hitting on her.

"Blair Gerardi, you?" she responded.

"Lok…" he started

"Back off _Slowking_, we have to get to work," Tyler said butting in. "You too Blair. Loki if you aren't in the training room in five minutes I swear I will kick you square in the nuts!"

"Dude chi…"

"Get out! _**GET OUT**_!" Tyler screeched as Loki tried to argue. Tyler folded his arms and smiled smugly as the two walked down to the training fields. "Now I can finish making this body a temple in peace." He went back to his workout and waited for the word from coach. After he was done he went down to the practice field and saw the two from earlier stretching. Loki suddenly lost his balance and face planted into the ground.

"Nice one, _moron_," Tyler said mocking him. He stepped over Loki on his way to the center of the field. He took a deep breath and scanned the field. He noticed the head coach talking to Vaughn Reeder and holding a jersey up.

"Tyler, get over here!" he shouted. Tyler obliged and strutted over to them and shook Reeder's hand when he saw him.

"We've just signed a new player. You'll be meeting him today. He'll be able to help you out with your captain duties and keeping these younger players in line."

"Whatever you say is good with me coach. Who else is supposed to be here today?"

"Most of the team should show up, the lone exception being Kirk. He gave some bullshit excuse about having to go on a radio station so I sent Mickey to make sure he doesn't say anything stupid. Now, we'll be unveiling some new jerseys later this week. I expect you to be there to help. Now go talk it up with the newbies and get to know your team."

Tyler walked back to Loki and Blair and began to stretch with them, warming up for that day's practice. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he awaited the rest of the team.

**AN: **Not the longest chapter, I know. I'm still trying to introduce OCs without throwing them all together way too soon and just destroy your ability to read the story. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this update! Took a little longer than expected, but I'll try to get another update sooner. Loki Lacosta is the OC of -LHBC and Blair Gerardi is the OC of L.


	4. Talking Sphincter

**Disclaimer: Same as on Chapter 2**

Coach Barrett watched the three early birds stretch out before the day's activities and turned his attention to the south part of the facility. Kirk was back from his radio interview and busy talking to a new comer. The new guy was a little taller than the rookie, and had a full beard with short black hair. He wore a long sleeve colored shirt which was open revealing a white undershirt. He had on a pair of jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

"I'm in the zone chief, all day every day. I'm killin all these trainers, aint nothing but a thang," Kirk spit out in an obnoxious tone.

"That's great and all, but what do you need to improve?" the new guy asked.

"Well biscuit, only thing I need to improve is my trophy case. I got all the high school awards, now it's time to take on the pros."

"That's Brisco. Emerson Brisco. Now, if you ever do something like that again, I will end you," he threatened.

"Chill dawg I was just playin. Won't happen again," Kirk mumbled before heading off to the other side of the field. Brisco chuckled to himself thinking 'Rookies, gotta love em,' before heading over to Coach Barrett.

"Hey coach, nice to finally meet you. I can't wait to get started with this team."

"I see you've already made friends with some of the more… _exotic _people on this team."

"Oh it doesn't bother me any. I'll help out where I can."

"Good. We need all the help we can get. Alright, well just take it easy today, everyone is still getting to know each other so it won't be- What is it Mickey?" Barrett said as Mickey tapped him on the shoulder mid-sentence.

"I tried to keep him out of trouble but he guaranteed a post-season berth on the air."

"Damn it Mickey this is the kind of crap I told you to keep him out of!"

"I know, but he's just talking out of his sphincter."

"This kid is such a nuisance. Brisco, talk to Tyler and sort this kid out. We can't have this ruining our season."

"You got it coach," said Brisco and then walked over to Tyler and began talking avidly. Tyler cut the conversation short as he saw another rookie walk up.

"Hey! I'm Skyala! I just got drafted this year. Nice to meet you!" said the girl. She was 4'6 with strawberry blonde hair with a daisy hair pin and rather slim with fair skin. Her skirt reached to her knees and a jean jacket covered her lilac shirt.

"Yeah, rookies aren't allowed over here. This is for _real_ players only," responded Tyler.

"Take it easy man, it's her first day. Nice to meet you Skyala. I'm Emerson," said Brisco as he extended his hand.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she took his hand and gave it a quick shake. She turned away from the two and introduced herself to more members of the team.

"Hey, sorry if Tyler gave you a hard time. That's just the way he acts to prove he's captain," Blair told Skyala.

"Oh he won't ruin my mood! I'm just excited for the first day," she said with a giggle and smile.

"That's good then. Well, at least you won't break in the first five minutes. Last year some new guy, older than me mind you, took so much crap from Tyler he retired from the PPBA. He was in tears before the first practice even started. Well, I guess the weak don't last too long. Good luck though rook."

Skyala turned away with a morbid look on her face before turning it into a smile to appear confident. Meanwhile, Blair snickered behind the girl's back at the look she had seen cross Skyala's face. "Rooks are so much fun to mess with," she laughed giving Tyler thumbs up. He nodded with a smug look on his face and looked over to the entrance from the women's locker room.

A middle-aged woman walked out followed by 14 very attractive young women. Blair and Skyala both scoffed while the guys heads whipped so fast their necks cracked.

"Alright ladies! You all made the cheer team so let's start practicing!" shouted the older woman.

"Whoa, what a show for us today gentlemen," Loki said to his teammates.

"Quit drooling Loki. You couldn't get any of those ladies even if they were drunk," Blair teased.

"Hey, just cause you still can't get a guy doesn't mean the rest of us have luck as bad as you."

"Oh please. I could get any guy I wanted. I'd like to see you try and pick up one of those girls right now."

"Deal," said Loki as he shook hands with Blair, officially recognizing the bet. He walked up to the cheerleaders and stumbled slightly before catching himself. The cheerleaders started to laugh but stifled it as he approached them. "Hello _ladies_," began Loki, "I have an opportunity of a lifetime for one of you lucky gals."

"Get lost Lackey. Goths are _so_ 10 years ago," said the head cheerleader obnoxiously. "We're trying to practice here. Plus your breath smells bad."

"Yeah, probably cause you ate a dick," added one of the cheerleaders. With that Loki turned around and walked back to his teammates. Blair was laughing uncontrollably on the ground and even Brisco joined in the laughter. His face flushed to a deep red and he went back to the guy's locker room to get away from the embarrassment.

"Hey, where the hell is that prick going?" asked Barrett.

"He just got shot down by some sloots coach! He's too embarrassed to show his face!" Tyler screamed happily.

"Alright, well, these are the OTA's. Most of you here will be on the team come the regular season, unless you disappoint me. Now, last season was rough, but we're going to change the way we practice, the way we train, and the way we think about battling."

"We're gonna change some diapers," Kirk muttered to Skyala.

"You got something to say Skyala?" asked Barrett.

"No, that wasn't me." She responded.

"Skyala, where are you from?"

"Hearthome City, coach."

"Wrong. Lazarus, same question."

"Vermilion City, Kanto. Sir." Kirk responded in a cocky voice.

"No god damn it! Mantines, where do we come from?"

"From our fathers' balls sir!" the rest of them shouted.

"From our father's _**balls**_. Most men think they just dropped out of their mother's womb like some – some glorified jellyfish. But champions know that they came from their father's balls. Now I want you to go home and think about that tonight and think hard about what category you fall in on." Barrett ranted. He turned around and walked off the field leaving the players by themselves.

The team slowly made their way off the field and headed back to their respective homes, all of them thinking about the season ahead.

**AN: Hey thanks for reading my story, quick update and i hope you all liked it. let me know what you think! OCs are as follows: Skyala Ann Flex: Princessofdestiny14, Emerson Brisco - Heironymus, only 4 OCs left to introduce :o *gasp***


	5. 6 AM

**Disclaimer: Same as on chapter 2**

Coach Barrett sat in his office, most of his liquor gone from the bottle. He looked up as he heard a knock on the door and mumbled for the person to come in. The door opened and Kirk walked in before closing the door.

"You wanted to see me coach?"

"Listen here shit bird," he slurred "You aren't anywhere near a leader on this team. I swear you need to be taught some f*cking respect. If you think you're going to be on this team you better think again. I will rain down an ungodly firestorm upon you. You're going to have to retire and leave Kanto to keep me from destroying you. I will _massacre_ you. I will _f*ck _you up!"

Kirk's head snapped back in surprise from the sudden outburst and his eyes grew wide. Barrett gave him an angry look and chucked the empty bottle at the door. Kirk ducked as it smashed against the door and ran out of the office. Kevin sat back in his chair as it closed and sighed. "Little shit," he muttered to himself before passing out.

***In the Training Facility***

Emerson was engaged in conversation with a teammate who was shorter than him and wearing a black suit with a white shirt and crimson tie. His hair matched his tie while his eyes were a contrasting green.

"I'm Mark Young, and you are?" said the shorter of the two.

"Emerson Brisco. I was just signed. How long have you been on the team?"

"Two years. Aren't you a little old to be battling still?"

"Kid, when you're as consistent as I am there's always a place for you in the league."

"Whatever," he said before turning his back on Brisco and walking away. He didn't like the new signee. That was one less spot on the team that could go to a player that could help them. 'We don't need veterans. Younger players who will be in the league for a while are what will help us,' he thought.

Brisco was peeved after being doubted by someone he considered to be a kid. He decided to ignore it, knowing he'd get Mark back before the season started. He found the machine he was looking for and started to add weights to it. When he was satisfied he got underneath the bar and it rested on his shoulders comfortably. Emerson lifted the bar and took a step back. He did a set of squats before resting the bar back on the rack. He looked over to his right to find Tuite watching him while talking to Vaughn Reeder.

"He's a guy who gets up at 6 A.M. no matter what time it is," Tuite commented to Reeder. He watched as Emerson knocked out another set before finding other members of the team. A taller guy was spotting Tyler on the bench press, telling him to push harder. He was 6'2" with short brown hair, red eyes, and a lean physique. His red shirt was covered in sweat from his workout, and he had a pair of dark blue jeans and hiking boots. As Tyler finished the last rep screaming, he set the bar back up and stood up while staring at his shirtless body, admiring his own muscles.

"I think I tore a pec," Tyler stated.

"Nice set Tyler, way to knock it out."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know Drake," he retorted before walking over to a different machine.

"Take it easy, I was paying you a complement," Drake said while rolling his eyes. He returned to his own workout, earning an approving nod from Tuite. Drake's eyebrows furrowed with a curious look on his face, before shrugging and going back to the bench press.

Tuite noted who was present on a small pad before heading out of the training room to Barrett's office.

***Later on the field***

"Alright, you spend enough time training yourselves, but it doesn't matter if your Pokémon can't handle battling at this level. We're going to start our practice with some drills, and if I like what I see, maybe some battling. Now before we get started I just want..." Barret ranted before getting cut off by Tuite. "Damn it Mickey, I was on a roll. What could _possibly_ be so f*cking urgent?"

"Our last team member made it today. She said she hasn't been able to because she was busy all week."

"Well we don't have time to deal with that when their cycles get started. Tell her to get her ass on the field," he replied.

The last trainer jogged to the circle of players breathing heavy as she had sprinted all the way from her apartment. "Sorry I'm late co…"

"Just take a knee and shut up," Barrett yelled at her. She was 5'8" with brown eyes, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, a light tan, and an athletic body. A short sleeve black hoodie with a purple collar covered a blue tank top with a pokeball logo on it. She had a belt for her pokeballs on her knee length khakis, a pair of black and purple sneakers, and sunglasses that rested on her head rather than over her eyes.

She obliged and stayed near the back, trying to avoid the coach's eyes. "Now, as I was saying, we'll get practice kicked off. Rooks, you should've done most of these drills at either the high school or college level, and those returning, don't let me down. Now break yourself into groups and we'll start."

They split into three groups of three and each went to a separate station. Emerson, Drake, and Skyala were on one team. Tyler, Kirk, and Erin were another, which left Mark, Blair, and Loki on the last team. The first group went to the station with a tunnel stacked with pads on each side and a large punching bag at the end. The second lined up on one side of the field with lines every ten yards, and the third group went up to a series of cones.

"Alright group one, your Pokémon will run through this and tackle the bag at the end as hard as they can. Group two, you'll have them run suicides. Group three, you'll be doing cone drills. Now get your asses ready and let your Pokémon out." When everyone had released their Pokémon Barrett blew a whistle and they began the drills. Emerson's Aggron delivered a particularly nasty hit on the bag while Drake's Shedinja avoided the bag entirely.

"Drake, get your Shedinja to do the f*cking drill or get it off my field!" Barrett shouted.

Tyler's Mienshao sped out ahead of Kirk's lumbering Tyranitar, while Erin's Ambipom passed the Tyranitar easily.

"Nice job rook, a Pokémon that's slower than Wailord."

"He's just takin his time. He moves faster when he's hungry. Gets excited bout his foods man," Kirk replied.

"Shut up and run the drills!" Kirk heard the coach's scream and told his Tyranitar to pick up the pace, but he still finished dead last. This time Kirk told Tyranitar he'd get a treat if he could beat the other two Pokémon in the sprint. The whistle blew and all the Pokémon shot off to a quick start. Noticing he was falling behind, Tyranitar started to charge a hyper beam aimed at Mienshao.

"What you gettin at with the hyper beam sprint, cut that shit out man!" Kirk shouted. The Pokémon reluctantly obeyed, and finished in last place again.

Meanwhile group three had their Pokémon running around a circle of cones one time, then sprint straight through the middle. The team kept at it for another hour before Barrett hurled his visor in disgust. "Alright, you haven't earned the right to battle each other yet. Get your shit figured out soon, or else…" He stormed off with Tuite close behind leaving the team staring in disbelief.

**AN: This chapter was a little tougher to write, but now that all the OCs have been introduced it'll start to go a little more smoothly and there can actually be some advances in the story. Thanks for the reviews! They're great.**


	6. Floundered?

A TV flashed, and the familiar tune blared out. Zoom Zoom Zoom! A man was sitting behind a desk wearing a suit with a short clean haircut, and he began, "Hello and welcome to PokeCenter. I'm your host Ernie Tella, and it has been quite the week in the Pokémon sports world. Training camps have officially opened and the first team to get their practices underway is the Mantines. They'll need the extra practice as they bring in three rookies from the draft and former Ketchum Award winner Emerson Brisco. The team is coming off a league record for the fewest wins in a season with three. The team began…"

The TV flashed again and it was turned off. Barrett ran his hands over his head, slicking down his already gelled hair. He swiveled his chair around to look at the board on the wall behind him. On it were magnets with a name of one player on it, and he shuffled a few around before sighing. "Training camp hasn't started well. We only have two or three trainers I'm serious about keeping in the rotation for good, the rest… who knows who will have an off day at any point this season," he said to Tuite.

"True, I haven't seen a lack of effort, just more of the same average Joes who floundered last season based on the game tape. We'll see how they improve. Why not we get some battles in soon? Drills don't seem to do the trick with this squad. I mean, doing drills with this team makes about as much sense as Beowulf fornicating with Ash Ketchum at the site of the first battle at Midway."

"What the hell does floundered mean?" Barrett asked, puzzled by Tuite's last statement. He raised his eyebrows trying to get his mind back on track, and turned back to Barrett. "Well, if it'll get these losers to perform better, then I'm all for it."

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Tyler's alarm clock went off and the time flashed 6:00 A.M. on the screen. He stretched his arms out and yawned before scratching the crown of his head, ruffling is short blonde hair before swinging his legs over the bed. He looked around his room noticing all the posters of himself, some in sports gear, some in fancy suits, and others only in underwear, and smirked to himself.

He stood up and shuffled out to the kitchen of his beach house dressed in sweatpants and a white tee. He opened up a cupboard and removed a bowl from it before setting it on the counter. Then he grabbed a box from a higher shelf revealing a Tucan on the front and the name Froot Loops plastered on the side. He poured a bowl sans milk and turned on the morning edition of PokeSports. Highlights from the Pokémon contests were being shown.

"Wussies. They should battle, it's a real sport," he said to himself before pouring a second bowl for himself. He quickly finished his breakfast before putting the dishes in the sink and walking to the bathroom. He hopped in the shower and got himself clean. He stepped out, towel wrapped around his waist, but his abs were visible and dried off before getting dressed. Today was the big day, the first battles of training camp. 'Gotta look fresh,' he thought to himself. He put on one of his nice suits and his gold watch before heading out the door and driving over to the training facility.

As he stepped out of his car, he noticed that there were local residents outside buying tickets to some sort of event. "Hey what the hell are you doing! This is a CLOSED EVENT!" he shouted, voice getting shriller with each word.

Before the fans could understand what he said, Kirk popped up behind him wearing his usual red tank and blue and white camo shorts with white high top nikes, "I sold the idea to coach man, he think's we'll play better if we get some peeps asses in the seats you know what I'm sayin homes?"

"No "Homes" I don't know what just came out of your STUPID MOUTH! But fine, let's just go in the side entrance." Tyler retorted before leading the way around. They got to the locker room with everyone there, and Barrett in the middle, who gave Tyler a nod when he walked in.

Alright ladies and gentleman, today, we're battling each other, and Tuite and I thought that having a crowd here could possibly get your sorry asses into shape. Now, as you all know the battling rules, I'll be splitting you up into teams, there's only nine of you so one person will sit out. Brisco, you'll be joining me on the sidelines reffing the matches. Now here are the teams…

**AN: wow, it's been three months since I've had time to write for this story, and any inspiration to as well. Thought I'd keep it short this time while I try to get the story back on track, hopefully I can keep it going and more quickly. Thanks for your patience and I hope you're still reading it!**


End file.
